


Too Much To Drink

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: Kevin's been drinking a lot on this tour. Nick's tired.





	Too Much To Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I haven't posted in ages, but I found this near-complete fic on my old laptop and decided to finish it off and post it here cuz it was halfway decent. I may find some others to finish. :)

Nick knew he'd made a big mistake. God, how could he have been so stupid? Letting Kevin in his room that night, when Kevin was drunk following an _after_ after party, and none of them had slept properly for the last 48 hours. Kevin had been convincing at his hotel room door.

“Nick, let me in, I wanna try somethin' with you.”

Nick's curiosity had gotten the best of him, even though he was tired and ready to call it a night. Kevin started off by guiding Nick to his bed and sitting him down on the edge of it. Gently, standing in front of him, the older man rubbed Nick's shoulders thoroughly, causing Nick's already drooping blue eyes to droop further.

“What'dju wanna try?” Nick murmured after a few minutes. “'M tired, Kev, I wanna go to sleep, and you gotta get some sleep, too.”

“I wanna help you go to sleep,” Kevin said, moving his hands down Nick's chest, stomach, slowly.

It took Nick's brain all of Kevin unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans for him to comprehend what Kevin was actually doing. He absently watched Kevin's wedding ring glittering in the lamplight as the older man's deft hands worked open the fly of his jeans. He still wasn't sure what was going on – in the back of his mind, Nick thought, “Kevin's going to give me a blow job!” But he brushed that away because this was Kevin, and Kevin wouldn't do that. Especially married Kevin. Especially now. Especially when Nick was getting married, too – in a month.

He thought of Lauren, briefly, and smiled. He felt Kevin's hand palming his dick, drawing his attention back, and he found himself getting aroused. Kevin's hand was warm, large, strong. Kevin seemed to know just how to rub it to make Nick hard. But how could he know? This was _Kevin_ , for crying out loud.

And he was touching Nick. His denial of the situation turned to confusion – why was Kevin doing this? Why was he _letting_ him?

“Kev?”

“Shh, Nick,” Kevin replied softly, slipping both of his hands inside Nick's underwear.

“Kev!” Nick said again, more loudly, finally coming to his senses. His hands shot out and grabbed Kevin's wrists, stilling him. “What are you doing, man?”

Kevin didn't respond right away; instead, he gave Nick a deer-in-headlights look, as though he, too, had just realized what he was doing – or realized that he'd been caught with his intentions. He quickly lost that face though, trying to shield it from Nick with a calm look.

“I just wanna make you feel good,” Kevin said, a little loudly, which reminded Nick how much Kevin had drank that night. “Please.”

“Kev – dude – you don't just do this kind of thing,” Nick said. “You don't. You're a straight, married man – what do you want with me?”

“Please? I – I don't want to have to explain, I just --”

Oh, shit. Kevin's red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes were getting all watery. Nick groaned, inwardly, as he always did, when Kevin got over-emotional – which was amusingly and sometimes annoyingly often. Right now, he didn't have time for Kevin's problems – he just wanted to go to sleep. Or cum. Because now he was hard.

Because of Kevin.

“What, exactly, are you trying to do right now?” Nick asked, relaxing his grip on Kevin's wrists. Kevin bit his lip and blinked back a few tears. “Just tell me, and I'll consider it, okay?”

“I....”

“Kevin, come on, we're friends,” Nick said. “It's okay. Tell me what's up.”

“Please,” Kevin said, his voice taking on a bit of an immature whiny timbre for a 42-year-old man. “I just wanna suck it. Will you let me?”

Even though Nick had assumed that was along the lines of what Kevin was going to say, hearing it made his heart hit the bottom of his stomach. He took a few seconds, gathering his breath.

“I'm not gonna lie, Kev,” Nick told him finally, “It's actually really tempting – I mean that – it is. But you know we can't. I don't have to tell you that.”

“But I want it. I want to,” Kevin said, tone turning on begging. He pulled his hands out of Nick's only to turn around and grasp Nick's in his own. Carefully, he got on his knees in front of Nick and looked up at him. “I've wanted to, please, you don't understand how much I want to.”

Kevin looked timid. And scared. It made Nick uncomfortable.

A tear escaped one of Kevin's eyelashes and dribbled down his pale cheek.

“Kevin, God, don't cry,” Nick said, pulling his hands out of Kevin's and burying his face in his own fingers. “Don't cry. God, this is weird. This is so weird.”

“We can do it,” Kevin said, sounding a bit braver, “We don't have to tell anyone.”

“Kevin, I'm getting married in a fucking month, dude!” Nick said, throwing his hands out to his sides. “You're doing this now?”

“Would you have said yes another time?” Kevin wondered, returning his hands to the lump in Nick's briefs.

“God – probably! I don't know, Kevin. Maybe if we were both single – but shit, man, I really don't know about this – I – stop, I can't think when you're doing that,” Nick said, trying to force Kevin's hands away. But Kevin was insistent – kept at it. Put just the right pressure where Nick's tired body needed it, and Nick couldn't help but let out a soft sound of need. “Shit, Kev, you keep that up and there's no way....”

“No way, what?” Kevin pushed. One hand slipped inside his briefs and wrapped around Nick's cock completely. God, the warmth, the tightness of that hand around him.... Nick felt the blood in his brain slipping down.

“No way I can... I can say no,” Nick breathed, arching into the older man's touch as Kevin rubbed his thumb over the tip.

“Please,” Kevin begged again, bordering desperate. “Please, let me, I'll do anything.”

Nick felt a pang of pity for his older friend, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he made his decision. Kevin had helped him in the past when he'd needed it – and if this was what Kevin wanted, Nick owed him that. That's all this was – helping a friend out... by letting said friend suck his dick. There was nothing wrong with that, right? It didn't even really mean anything. And it was Kevin, after all. Lauren would probably just laugh about it if he told her about this, Nick thought.

Plus, he really, really, _really_ wanted to cum. He wondered, just then, if Kevin planned to swallow....

“Shit, just do it, shit – before I change my mind,” he blurted out. “Fuck, this is bad.”

Kevin's eyes flashed with hunger, and Nick was pretty sure he'd never forget the way that looked.

Nick balanced himself on his arms and lifted his hips up so Kevin could pull down his jeans and underwear. Kevin wasted no time in applying his mouth to what he had been doing with his hands. Nick nearly melted into the bed as he felt Kevin's hot, wet mouth suck him inside.

Kevin's talents in this particular department were made obvious quickly and led Nick to believe that the older man was quite experienced here – and that was possible. It's not like Kevin was the type to ever deny a good time, whatever gender the other person's body came in. Besides, it made Nick feel better to think Kevin had done this to other people other than himself.

Nick chewed his bottom lip as he tried to keep any logical thoughts out of his head – because he really didn't need those right now, he was so tired – he was so hard – Kevin's mouth was so, so good.

Shit. Kevin. This was _Kevin_.

He leaned back on one hand, and pushed the other hand into Kevin's soft, thick black hair, stroking and massaging him as Kevin sucked. It was loud and wet sounding – even more so in the silent hotel room – but that just drove Nick to start fucking Kevin's face, because damn – this was amazing.

It wasn't long before that good feeling stirred up deep inside Nick, and rose exponentially until Kevin finally coaxed it to explode out of him – into his mouth. And Kevin did swallow – licked Nick clean, and Nick watched through heavy-lidded eyes as he came back down to earth. He went limp and fell back onto the bed, bouncing slightly.

“God,” he sighed.

Kevin was gently stroking his thighs with long fingers, still licking him, kissing along his pelvis. Nick should probably tell him to stop. Even though it felt good. Ticklish, almost itchy sometimes with Kevin's scratchy beard, but good.

“Kev,” he said, “that's good, man, you're good.”

Kevin slowly got to his feet, bones in his knees cracking as he stood. Nick lay there helplessly, and Kevin drew a finger lazily along Nick's thigh.

“You taste good,” he said.

“Thanks,” was all Nick could think to respond. His eyes had been shut, but they flew open when he felt Kevin's full weight settle on top of him. “Okay,” he said in alarm, heart rate picking back up. Kevin held him closely, and pressed his lips to Nick's neck, nuzzling him and kissing him. Nick could feel Kevin's erection straining in his jeans against his own bare groin.

“I love you,” Kevin murmured softly, sweetly, into his ear.

“I – I love you, too, man,” Nick replied, stiffening beneath him. How was he supposed to get out of this? Was Kevin expecting something in return? What else did he want? Did he expect Nick to – to touch him? To make him cum?

“I love you so much,” Kevin insisted.

“That's cool, Kev,” Nick said. He placed his hands on Kevin's hips, stilling him. “Hey, it's kind of late, now, right? We're both tired. You should really head back to your room.”

“Don't wanna leave,” Kevin said. “I wanna stay here with you!” He tucked his head further into Nick's neck and hugged him tighter.

Nick patted him gently on the shoulder.

“You should really go, though,” he said.

“I can't stay here?”

“No – Kevin, no, that would be a bad idea. You gotta go back to your room, okay?” Nick pushed up onto his arms forcing Kevin into a sitting position on his lap.

“Why can't I stay with you?” Kevin asked.

“It'll look weird in the morning,” Nick explained, tilting his head away as Kevin leaned down and tried to kiss him. Shit, this was weird.

“Okay,” Kevin sighed, momentarily biting his lip. “Fine. But – did it feel good? Did you like it?”

“Yeah, Kevin, it was great. C'mon, dude, get up,” Nick said, smacking him lightly on the hip.

Kevin backed off him and stood, a bit clumsily. His eyes met Nick's and he smiled softly.

“This was good, right?” he asked, reaching up a hand and rubbing the pad of his thumb against one eyebrow. “This was okay?”

“It was okay,” Nick said, “Now come on, Kevin, you gotta go to bed. What time is wake-up call?”

“7:30,” Kevin slurred.

“Exactly. Go get some sleep.”

Suddenly, Kevin lurched forward and threw up all over Nick.

 

Nick was now fully awake after cleaning himself, Kevin, and where the bedsheets had gotten puked on. At this point it was nearing 5:00AM and Nick's head was starting to throb from the lack of sleep and the amount of alcohol he'd consumed earlier that night.

Tossing a dirtied towel on the floor, Nick fell back into his bed, listening to Kevin snoring in the other bed. He didn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them again, there was light pouring through the hotel room curtains. His ears tuned in to the sound of his phone's alarm ringing, and he moaned, a splitting headache coming over him.

Coughing startled him, and he sat up, glancing over to see Kevin waking up in the other bed. Kevin looked around, dazed, then his sleepy green eyes fell upon Nick's face.

“Thought I had my own room?” Kevin wondered out loud.

“You did,” Nick said, his voice dry. Fuck, he needed water.

“Did I... what happened last night?” Kevin asked. “Was I bad?”

“No, Kev, you weren't bad. Nothing happened,” Nick replied, “It's all good. You were just drunk and couldn't make it another few doors down to your room so I let you crash here.”

“Oh,” Kevin said, that answer satisfying him. “Well...I'm gonna go back to my room and shower. I'll see you on the bus?”

“Yeah, man,” Nick replied, rubbing his temples and watching as Kevin stood slowly, found his shoes, and left the room.

“Fuck.”


End file.
